


Drink-worthy

by MelyndaR



Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot about when Rossi rejoined the BAU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink-worthy

Late October, 2007

Erin Strauss rolled her eyes as she turned away from Agent Hotchner's office, leaving Agent Hotchner and David in his office to "catch up."

Dave had walked into Agent's Hotchner and instantly the two had been hugging and chatting like old friends. When he had walked into her office, he'd sat down across from her and said next to nothing – certainly nothing as civil as what he was saying to Agent Hotchner and his team now.

That just wasn't fair – wasn't right at all. What sort of a past could Agent Hotchner have with David that warranted that height of friendship? Certainly it was nothing like what she had shared with the man.

She needed to talk to a friend, right now, and not just any friend would do for this conversation.

She picked up her phone and dialed the number of the office of an old friend.

"This is Erin Strauss from the BAU. I need to speak with Jenny Shepard. Yes, now, please. Thank you." When Jenny came to the phone, Erin skipped all formalities. "Jenny, can we meet up for drinks after work? I really need it."

" _Why? What happened?"_

Erin walked over to the window overseeing the bullpen, watching David's every move. "David Rossi happened."

" _The David Rossi? The one you've told me about?"_

"He's back and working for the BAU again."

" _That's' a very drink worthy occasion. I'll meet you at six."_

"Thank you so much, Jenny."


End file.
